Talk:Galatine Prime/@comment-180.181.77.205-20161014081015/@comment-25254386-20161111202857
^I thought spin attacks were still based off of attack speed, but as far as I can tell Atterax's spin speed is actually slightly faster than Galatine's like you said, so I'll have to re-calculate Atterax's DPS. I'm gonna assume Atterax's spin speed is closer to 1.17, in which case Atterax has a DPS of 2,955 at 1x combo with no Berserker and ~'205,864' DPS at max combo & Berserker. However, for all intents and purposes the spin animations are exactly the same, there is no "better" or worse one as they are just applied to different weapons. Both animations swing with a 360+ degree arc and start/end that same way. Though the damage fall off point for Atterax and Galatine Prime seem close they are actually very different, but neither of them are even close to lvl 200~250 like you said. Btw, when I say fall off point I mean the point at which it takes more than one second to kill an enemy (the point at which an enemy's health exceeds the DPS value). For Atterax, with a 5x combo multiplier and 3 Berserker stacks, that point is at level 107 and for Galatine Prime that level is 121. A 14 level difference. So as I said before, the only thing Atterax can boast over Galatine Prime is its high range. Atterax is very good at clearing out even high level mobs due to its range, but when fighting in anything close to endgame or against single boss-type enemies Galatine/Prime will always out perform it. Also, the only reason we like Atterax's high range is because it will help players to clear out dangerous mobs surrounding them, but mobs only get to be hazardous when they are mid-high to high level enemies. Against low to mid levels there is really no immediate danger, so there is no need for a higher range or higher DPS. Which basically means at low to mid levels Galatine/Prime and Atterax can't really be compared, Atterax will begin to outshine Galatine/Prime when the levels get to mid-high, but as soon as levels get past high and into end game range Galatine/Prime will begin to surpass Atterax. So it seems as though Atterax and Galatine Prime are even in terms of their pros/cons. But, I will still stick to my statement that Atterax does not out-tier Galatine/Prime and here's why: Yes, Atterax and Galatine Prime seem to be both fairly evenly matched when it comes to a Maiming-slide attack gameplay (if not Atterax being slightly more viable), however, that is really the only thing going for Atterax. Atterax is very underwhelming when it comes to any build other than a Maiming crit build with great range. On the other hand, Galatine/Prime can both be extremely viable with builds other than a Maiming Strike build, making them much more versatile than Atterax in terms of play style and modding. It is only when Atterax has a build like this that it can really be compared to "trash" build Galatine Prime and only be considered equal, in any other situation Atterax falls way short. That's why I would say Galatine/Prime out-tier Atterax. Atterax is simply a one-trick pony. As for Orthos Prime, I would also have to disagree that it out-tiers Galatine Prime. I'm not exactly sure what kind of build you would put on Orthos Prime besides obviously having range and speed, but in terms of damage/DPS it's pretty clear Galatine/Prime would both exceed Orthos Prime. And for the same reasons Atterax does not out-tier Galatine/Prime, Orthos Prime can really only be built around range and speed, crit builds and status builds won't be very viable.